Alexanderia: A New Beginning
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: A fic all about adjusting to Alexandria. It's heart-breaking, but you'll love it. A little something for everyone. A lot of Glaggie, Richonne, and Deanna annoying everyone. NOTICE: I couldn't pair Daryl with anyone, but of course he's in this story.
1. Demons

There it was. The safe zone. Right in front of them. It seemed to easy, just to enter the gates without a fight. That said a lot since fighting is what got them there. No one trusted it. No one knew what would happen... Only what could happen. This whole time people lived in these very gates. No loss, no pain, just regular life as it should be. Or should've been.

Anger suddenly arose in her. She clenched her teeth and balled her fist. Rage almost consumed her. These people lived behind these gates this whole time. It became hard to breathe, almost as if the air was 100 times thicker. In her own little world she thought to herself about the situations she and Maggie went through. They bonded over tht. She now had someone to count on. But she was stronger than more ever, in fact, she was almost insane. Almost. Her brother couldn't hold her back anymore. She lost a lot but, in spite of all that she gave a proud grin. No one could defeat her. No one could stop her. Loosing Tyreese and Bob had only made her do more and think less. No matter what, Sasha would never truly be herself again. Never again.

Sasha was brought back to reality by a reasuring glance from Rick. He'd been where she has. Dazed, confused, depressed. Although Rick never really healed eather, he was okay. Unlike Sasha who didn't know she needed help. Only Abraham ever noticed her random burst of anger, sadness, or determination.

As Sasha entered the gates she felt as if something was out of place. Very out of place. Even though it was the end. It was a new beginning. The prison was supposed to be like that, but things that could never be unseen happend and the prison was just a memorie of hope and happiness that would never be seen again. At least not by her. With every fake smile the anger got worse. Her demons got worse.


	2. Angels

Deanna Monroe. Leader of Alexandria. She clearly thought they knew what went on outside. Did she? Of course not. Not her. Not anyone.

The visions happen again. Once again she saw the govener with the katana. Rick trying to save them all and the prison. Liar. Those words ecoed throughout her head. Liar was now officially a sickening word. It brought burning tears and nausea. Then her least favorite part of the vision. Her loving father being beheaded by that crule man. She hated him. Then the vision blurred and she saw Daryl. But wait, he carried a limp body. A girl with red spilling from her head dripping on the concrete. A ringing sounded out throughout her head. Maggie stoped thinking and gazed over at Deanna who was curiously staring at her. Maggie wanted to scream. She wanted to leave the room. She wanted to be with her husband. In his arms. Only Glenn could understand her right now. He worried about her. Nowadays even more. He was the only thing she had left. Deanna put him on the supply team. Maggie hated the thought of it. But whatever Deanna said went.

"Maggie?",Deanna asked

"Huh?", she had forgotten where she was.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Maggie looked down at her hand that was covered in ink from an ink pad she carelessly left her hand in.

"Oh my gosh! Uh sorry. I was.. Um thinking." ,She said wiping her hand off with a tissue.

"What were you thinking about?", Deanna asked. Maggie didn't know how to answer at first. Finally it came to her.

"My angels"


	3. Mission KOSS

**First actual chapter with interaction please let me know what character needs a chapter next3**

The second night at Alexandria was crazy. Like really crazy. After the long day some people were still being annoying.

"Soo?", Tara awkwardly attempted to start a conversation. "Was a nice day...right?". She received multiple glares. "Oh come on! Please?". Everyone kept quiet. Tara was a little upset with the normally happy people she called her friends. She could tell what each and everyone was thinking. "Guys?, At least tell me about your day.". No reply. "Ugh you're impossible!". Silence killed the girl. Even Glenn who usually responded to her wouldn't even look at her. "Okay I see. We're gonna play a game. I'm gonna say a word and you say what it means to you. Sounds good right?". No answer. "Ready? Okay. Your word is potatoe. When I here that I think french fry. What about you guys?".

"I don't wanna play this.", Rosita admitted.

"Neither do I.", Abraham joined.

"Might I suggest playing more of a thinking game?", Eugene questioned.

"Tara, I'm not gonna make some sorry excuse to leave, so good night.", Maggie said with a hushed tone.

Tara frowned. That really hurt her. Even if it wasn't ment to. Something was wrong with everyone. What had she missed? Why wasn't anyone thrilled to be safe. Tara hadn't been out there as long as the rest, but she knew somethings weren't always what they seemed to be. Tara wasn't the kind of person to just give up on something.

Soon it was only Tara, Noah, and Glenn left around the small dining room table. Tara was about to attempt to start a conversation when Noah's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You guys excited about being on the run team?". If anyone knew how to start an unwanted conversation it was Noah. He really was a good kid, but sometimes he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Extreamly.", Glenn replied with a flat sarcastic tone. The last two people he needed to see were Adien and Nicolas.

"Okay let's try again, I'm guessing everyone's day was good. I'm a right?", Noah tried again.

"Well, I'm officially done. Night guys.", Glenn said leaving the table.

"You tried. That's what counts.", Tara encouraged.

"Exactly.", Noah chuckled. They became pretty good friends over time and together they were going to attempt to find out what was eating everyones soul. They stayed up all night discussing how the mission would go. Where they would start. What they would call them selves. After 43 suggestions they settled on K.O.S.S ( Keeping Others Souls Safe). They wanted to help their friends and cheer them up a.k.a save their soul. All night they laughed and joked and planned. Early the next morning Maggie got up to go to Deanna's. She had to be there by 4:20 a.m. She walked down stairs and saw Tara and Noah.

"How long have ya'll been up?", she asked with concern in her voice.

"We never slept", Noah replyed. Maggie smiled a little.

"You got some time to sleep. If I were you I'd take it.", she said on her way out the door. When it shut Tara and Noah snickered to themselves.

"We really should.", Tara admitted. She turned from the table and started for the stairs.

"See ya later K.O.S.S buddy." Noah called to her. Was it cheesy? Yes. Did she care? No. Noah was an amazing friend. Tara just wished everyone else came around like Noah. Tara would never admit it, but everyone still made her nervous. She still felt like an outsider. Even with Glenn, who try's not to leave her out of thins the best he can. She now had another good friend to trust. Who else would there be?

...

Hope you enjoyed please review


	4. Forever

**I don't feel great** so **this may not be that good. This is about Noah's death. Last chapter was really... Gahhh.** I **loved it and just so you know I don't ship him and Tara. This chapter is mostly about Tara and Glenn after Noah's death.**

Life carries on. Even when you think all hope is lost. Life carries on even when it doesn't. It does. That's just how it is. This _world_ is different. About 3 years ago death was simply sorrow, funeral, sadness put aside to make room for work and taxes. Now, that's not the case. Death is now a common thing. As sad as it sounds it's just true. You can't escape it. It comes one way or another. Now people save their tears for worse. Random people getting torn apart right in front of you is common. Weak random people. That's one thing. Your friends are another one. Sometimes you have to cry and throw fits of rage or you're not human. Being human is rare.

This all went through Glenn's mind after letting Noah be eaten alive. Wait. No. After Nicholas let Noah be eaten alive. Glenn knew it wasn't his fault. People told him not to blame himself when he never had. Glenn could never kill anyone. He would have to. But not now. He thought he was gonna kill Nicholas. He couldn't. He could kick him and punch him. But never kill him. After Tara woke up they had to explain to her what had happend. Her response was to kill Nicholas. No one would let her though. Everyone gets one chance at life. Everyone deserves two.

Soon after she woke up ( about two hours ) Tara walked to the graveyard. She found a stone with Noah's name ingraved on it. She touched it. It was cool and smoothe. She traced the lettering. Her eyes burned. She struggled to fight the tears. She allowed her mind to drift. She saw Lilly and Megahn together. It was Megahn's 7th birthday party. She remembered Lilly coming up to her holding Megahn's hand. They talked about serious and nonserious matters. They laughed. Tara could feel their presence. They had been with her. Her dad too. Tara opend her eyes. She took out a pen and a piece of paper.

Don't worry I'll keep K.O.S.S going. You'd want me to. I know. ~ Tara ( K.O.S.S Buddy )

That's what she wrote. No need for a long meaning full poem. This was all Noah would want. She dug up a small amount of dirt,folded the paper,placed it inside,and buried it. No matter what it would stay there. Forever.


	5. Speaking without words

**2 chapters in 1 day because I have nothing better to do so I'm going to write a super fluffy Richonne chapter. Please review.**

Michonne stood staring out the window of her room at 11:00 at night. It was an eventful night. Rick killed Pete, Glenn and Nicholas beat the crap out of each other, Reg died, and Tara woke up. So pretty eventful. Michonne wasn't mad at Rick or worried how Jessie, Ron, or Sam would act towards him. Michonne was angry at herself. No one but herself knew she put her katana on the wall in plain sight. She thought she was the only person to blame. Guilt consumed her. Reg was a nice man, he didn't deserve that. Michonne was glad Maggie had left the meeting seeing how Pete killed Reg would bring back the bad memories.

Michonne just kept thinking then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Rick. He knew she felt guilty, her eyes said it all. Rick took her hands in his.

"I don't know why you blame yourself. You shouldn't. It happend, it's over. You can't change the past by staring out your window all night. I don't know what you did to make you think this is your fault, whatever it was its not your fault. You didn't make Pete do that. You coulden't stop it. It all happend to fast. Michonne, please stop.", Rick truly cared about her. He knew what she was thinking. She had always known that they could speak without words. Michonne looked into Rick's eyes.

"Okay."

Rick gave a slight smile, let go of her hands and left wishing he had the courage to kiss her.

•£€¥•£€¥•£€¥•£€¥•

Super fluffy right? Please review like I said


	6. Faith and Failure

**You may notice a little time gap. Sorry bout that. Ok this is a chapter basically for episodes 5 and 7 of** season **6\. So of course it's about Maggie. Just so y'all know, I'm not doing this until it happens but Aaron or Erin all the way for the baby. Also, IM SO FREAKING HAPPY GLENN IS OFFICIALLY ALIVE! Anyway enjoy and please review!**

She was scared. Not the "If the teacher calls on me I'm probley gonna die" kind of scared. More like the "I'm pregnant and Michonne just told me my husband is basically dead" kind. The only other person that knew was Aaron. She had a feeling that he wouldn't go blab to Rick or someone. So far he hadn't. That was good. At least one thing was good.

The next day wasn't that good. Maggie could only worry about whether Aaron told or not. She felt like all her friends were staring her down. Michonne even asked her if she was okay once.

"Why? Do I look like I'm not okay?", Maggie panicked

"I was just wondering how you were holding up after the news.", Michonne replyed

"News?", Maggie started to feel dizzy. Had Aaron told her? She didn't know what to do.

"About...him", Michonne refused to say his name around Maggie. Hershel, Beth, and now maybe Glenn. Michonne wanted to belive he was alive. She really did, but it wasn't looking good. No sign. It hurt Michonne to see Maggie in this situation. She knew what it felt like to loose everyone. To want to have hope that maybe, just maybe it's all a nightmare. This "nightmare" was all to real.

LATER

Maggie wandered around outside waiting for a sign. Everyone clearly believed he was gone. Maggie knew her dad raised her better. He always told her and Beth to always ( even in the worst of times ) have a little faith. She did, and she knew for a fact Hershel and Beth were looking down and smiling. Finally she had listened to her dad and had some faith, and she knew for a fact that faith helped. She looked up and saw green balloons in the sky. They were defiantly a sign from Glenn. She ran over to Rick and the others to see the balloons better. Never had she felt so good in her life. She smiled. Until the tower came to the ground with a huge crash. That's when she realized they were never safe. Never.

•*€•*€•*€•

This may sadly be the last chapter. If Alexandria survives that will be a huge miracle. I don't think so. However there will be a sequel called "This Broken World". It will feature the characters that survive episode 8. I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS! I FEEL BAD FOR ONLY SIX CHAPTERS! To not be bored while we wait for February check out "Big Brother TWD" which I'm also updating today. Again I put a lot of feeling into my writing and would love you to review. Stay amazing! 3


	7. Remember and understand

**I don't think it's completely over. I think Alexandria has a chance. R.I.P Dianna! I loved her so much. She was never really a coward and she went down a bad-ass. Also what happend to the others like Aaron, Spencer, Eric, and etc. Did they all magically disappear. It's sad how you can't find any Glaggie or Richonne one here anymore. I'm trying to fix it, but I need some help. Come on** people. **Any way here you** go!

All the bones in her body ached. She didn't even know what happend. It went down to fast for her to process. She breathed hard. Fear consumed her. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing for her to do. She sat and looked down from the platform. Walkers surrounded her on all sides. Maggie layed back down and ran her hand over her stomach. If anything happend to that baby during the chaos she wouldn't have known what to do. Currently all she could do was sit up their and wait for help like she did when she, Beth, and Shawn played pretend. She and Beth would be the princesses waiting for help. Shawn would be the daring knight brave enough to save them. Those were the days. Maggie's little smile she was able to produce turned into a frown. Her eyes stung with tears. She told herself she was strong over and over. It just didn't work. Nothing did. Maggie finally gave up. She put her head in her hands and began to sob. It was just a few tears at first, but then the visions of her dad and Beth came again. You can keep memories of the people you lose, but you're never able to get the time you had with them back. That's the thing that always got Maggie. If she could she'd turn the clock back and defeat the govener while she could. Maybe then she would have her dad. Maybe then she would have Beth. Maybe then Judy would have a place to call home and so would her and Glenn's baby. But now it was over and people were forgiven. And that would have to be good enough.

Honestly after seeing Deanna's bite, Michonne wanted to go scream somewhere where no walkers or people could hear her. She understood how it had to be. She expected a break-down from Deanna, instead she got a few mumbled words. Deanna didn't cry or even really frown. She just layed their waiting for what was to come. Michonne felt sick. She didn't fully understand what Deanna was doing. If this was her she'd be shedding tears left and right. She knew she would eventually learn. One day. Michonne's thoughts were broken when Rick grabbed her hand and told her his plan. This was gonna end badly one way or another.

•€£•€£•€£•€£•€£•€£

 **Im sorry it's so short but I try to put quite a bit of thought into my writing. If you wanted long serious chapters chances are they would make no sense. I'm going to make this simple. If Alexandria survives do you want me to continue? If it's the end of Alexandria do you want the sequel? Or do want me to stop with this storyline etheir way? You choose. Please review! Stay amazing 3**


End file.
